gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Myrrah
Myrrah was the Queen of the Locust Horde during both the Locust Civil War and Locust War simultaneously, and then continued in the Lambent Pandemic with the remaining loyal Locust Horde forces. She led her people in an effort hoping to colonize the surface and to destroy the Lambent threat in the Hollow. To accompish this, Myrrah demands the genocide of the Human race after Professor Adam Fenix failed to find a way to destroy the Lambent. Due to her status over her subjects as the Queen, the Locust treat her with the utmost respect, dying for her if necessary. She was killed by Marcus Fenix following the Second Battle of Azura and extinction of the Locust and Lambent due to Adam's Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon. Biography Early History During the early Pendulum Wars, almost a century before the Lambent Pandemic, the COG established the New Hope Research Facility to study the possible toxicity of Imulsion. Because of the discoveries made there, the facility was shut down and the scientists as well as a large number of test subjects were forced to relocate to Mount Kadar. Myrrah is a descendant of these scientists and, unlike the New Hope subjects, is completely human.Origins of the Locust, comments made by Dave Nash and reinforced by Karen Traviss and Cliff Bleszinski Myrrah's title of Queen is self-given and does not have power related to royalty or genealogy.Gears of War: The Slab - Chapter 4 Nonetheless, the Locust Horde is ardently devoted to their Queen. Myrrah resents humanity for forcing the Locust underground after New Hope was shut down. Where the COG saw mutated, poisoned humans Myrrah saw an evolved, stronger race.Gears of War 3 - Tempest battle, Through both fear and respect she pushes her Locust to take their rightful place as the dominant species on Sera.Gears of War 3 - Myrrah's character selection information Pact with Adam Fenix Though the COG covered up the existence of the Sires, the mutagenic effects of imulsion continued to affect the Locust. Over the course of the next century, increasing numbers of Locust began to turn Lambent, despite continuing the New Hope research in their best attempts to find a solution. With the Lambent infection taking its toll on the Locust Horde, Myrrah started to become desperate.Gears of War 2 - Myrrah's speech Myrrah devised a plan to invade and colonize the surface, exterminate humanity, and devastate the Lambent by flooding them in the Hollow - leaving the Locust as the undisputed apex race on Sera. Five years before Emergence Day, four years after Elain Fenix was killed, Queen Myrrah was met by Adam Fenix, husband of Elain, who traced her tracks from her journals that led him to the Locust.Gears of War: The Slab Fearing the radical designs conceived by Myrrah, Adam, with the scientific knowledge and resources at disposal, made a pact with Queen Myrrah to try and find a way to cure the Lambent infection as long as Myrrah postponed her invasion of the surface. However, since Adam worked so heavily on the Hammer of Dawn and other weapons at the end of the Pendulum Wars, and when all solutions to solve the Lambency problem would also cause the extinction of the Locust Horde as well, Myrrah became fearful of her race's fate and ordered the Locust to invade the surface to try and find safety from the infection.Gears of War 3 - Adam Fenix dialogue Locust War Emergence Day and Onward Six weeks after the Pendulum Wars ended, the Locust Horde attacked all major cities on Sera, hitting both COG and UIR nations.Gears of War: Jacinto’s Remnant pg 375 In under a year, the Queen's army had conquered much of the surface for colonization and captured new Seran technology. Knowing that the COG was the main human force, Queen Myrrah went forward to attack Tryus and attempt to emerge, attack, and conquer Ephyra to destroy the rest of the Humans. With this knowledge at hand, newly elected Chairman, Richard Prescott, held a meeting on how they handle the Locust. While Adam Fenix thought of flooding the Hollows, it wasn't enough time before the Locust invaded. Prescott then prepared the Humans of Sera to flee to Jacinto Plateau before he launches the Hammer of Dawn to scorch and kill the rest of Sera. The Hammer of Dawn counterattack set her forces back and the COG retreated back to Jacinto Plateau, forcing the war into a bitter stalemate as the Locust slowly ground down the COG forces. Since, however, most of the Locust Army was underground, the Locust survived. In that time, the Locust now inhabited the Deadlands and charred remains of Sera. Queen Myrrah pushed on her Locust as the Lambent continued to advance in the Hollows. For the next nine years her targets would be cities on the Jacinto Plateau that would gradually lead the Locust to Ephyra and Jacinto City. With utilizing General RAAM, the Seeders, the Nemacyst, and the Kryll, Queen Myrrah conquered cities using the Kryllstorms to kill all Humans and allow Locust victory. This practice was used for stepping stones to Ephyra until 9 A.E. Assault on Ilima Around a decade after Emergence Day, Myrrah directed General RAAM to attack the city of Ilima with a Kryllstorm. She planned on using the city as a stepping stone to an attack on the COG capital of Ephyra, which she hoped would end the war. As RAAM entered the city, Myrrah communicated with him telepathically, ordering him to destroy all humans he came across. She also told him to escort a Tremor to various points in the city so it could summon Seeders and continue the process of inking up the sky, allowing the Kryll to advance on the city faster. Myrrah monitored his progress as RAAM went from one emergence point to the next, congratulating him on his good work, and offering him warnings when the COG brought out various heavy weapons and vehicles to try and stop him. Once the last Seeder needed for the area was summoned, Myrrah ordered RAAM to move on to the next zone, and eagerly anticipated the cities fall.RAAM's Shadow: Darkness Spreads Two hours later, Myrrah ordered RAAM and his elite forces to attack downtown Ilima, and show the humans what the best the Locust had to offer were capable of. She also commanded them to summon more Seeders to quicken the arrival of the Kryllstorm. After another Seeder was summoned, Myrrah commended RAAM on his excellent work, and ordered him to crush the remaining human resistance, and summon the next group of Seeders. Once this was done, Myrrah commended all the elite Locust, but said that the sky wasn't yet dark enough for the Kryll to feed. She ordered them to the final location to summon the last of the Seeders, and once this was done, the city would be theirs.RAAM's Shadow: Under the Shadow Conquer of Ephyra Around a decade of the Locust War, Queen Myrrah had devised a campaign of conquering major cities of Tyrus including Ilima to lead into attacking and conquering Ephyra. Her plan to attack and conquer Ephrya would have two positive outcomes. Queen Myrrah will conquer the last major human capital, leaving the COG with nowhere else but Jacinto, and also she would capture Adam Fenix to further continue his responsibility to cure the Lambent. Around this time, Adam delivered a message to Myrrah personally expressing that he can help, only if she were to call for peace and both the COG and Locust can solve the Lambency harmoniously. Myrrah returned the message on the day of emergence in Ephyra by declaring that they will capture him, and any resistance will be met with his son's capture and death. Adam responded that killing him won't bring him to save Sera. Myrrah then determined they would capture Ephyra. Adam openly agrees to surrender peacefully. Queen Myrrah then sends her troops during the attack to mass outside Haldane Hall. Adam sent a final message of goodbye and that the Locust have broken through to his house. Marcus then responded by defying his orders to destroy the bridge and brought Dom, Jace Stratton, and Tai Kaliso back at the house, which involved Marcus protecting the house while Adam gathered his research. As the Locust further attacked the house, Adam gathered his research and was ready to leave. As the Raven began to land, it was hit by enemy forces, driving it into the west wing of the house, burying Adam in the rubble giving the appearance that he died. Marcus retreated as the Onyx Guard kidnapped Adam and as the Locust took the house and the rest of Ephyra, making Myrrah successful. Lightmass Offensive Four years after Queen Myrrah invaded and conquered Ephyra, and failing to collect Adam Fenix, the Coalition starts the Lightmass Offensive. During this, the C.O.G. built a Sonic Resonator to map out the Locust Hollows and to find a central point to destroy using the Lightmass Bomb. Queen Myrrah was aware of this and sent her forces and RAAM to the ruins of Ephyra. There, they would trap Alpha Squad and their Resonator using Seeders and Nemacyst to isolate them. Her plan was to have RAAM personally hint down any Gear squads that were trying to deploy the Sonic Resonators to map the Hollows and use the Lightmass Bomb to destroy large sections of the Locust's home. A tactic would be to kill military leaders and scramble their men, primarily in the House of Sovereigns and government district of Ephyra. After the C.O.G. rescued what was left of Alpha Squad and planted the failed Resonator, RAAM overheard orders for the squad to retrieve data from East Barricade Academy in Haldane Hall. Myrrah sent forces to East Barricade and the house to prevent the C.O.G. of retrieving the mapping data. In a failed attempt to do so, Myrrah realized the bomb was being placed on a train, and sent her forces to hijack the train. When the C.O.G. boarded it, she sent RAAM to prevent them from launching the bomb, but Adam Fenix's son Marcus killed him on Tyro Pillar and the Lightmass Bomb was deployed. Queen Myrrah pledged that the Locust Horde would only grow stronger and they will not stop fighting until they reach the surface and kill all the Lambent and Human or die trying.Gears of War Outro Second Strike Queen Myrrah and the Locust Horde were given its first blow when the Lightmass Bomb was deployed. The bomb destroyed the Outer Hollows and Locust Citadel, killed all Locust and Kyrll in the Outer Hollows, and made much of the Imulsion airborne which prompted more of the infection. With Nexus also damaged, the Horde seem to recede. Within the first month after the bomb, however, Myrrah discovered the Lightmass Bomb had awoken the Riftworm, a ten-mile long worm that was perceived to the Locust as their many gods. With the information at hand that Jacinto sinking would flood the Hollow and could kill all underground, she sought a plan to use the Riftworm to sink key cities and bases around Jacinto to sink it itself. However, her forces were dwindled due to their General's demise. After Myrrah had discovered the Riftworm, she had High Priest Skorge, the leader of the Kantus, promoted to General so that he could lead the army in a campaign against the Serans since he not only was more savage than RAAM, but could also command the Riftworm. And with the Lambency spreading in the Hollow, Locust forces were more desperate than ever to colonize the surface, rebuilding Myrrah and Skorge's new army. Within six months, Skorge was successful in leading the Riftworm to the sinking of Tollen and Montevado, two major Seran cities, and several bases and weakened Jacinto's foundation. However, the Humans were aware of this offense and knew the Locust were coming for Jacinto, prompting the COG to invade the Inner Hollows and defeat the Locust.Gears of War 2 and the son of Adam Fenix.]] Operation Hollow Storm With the Riftworm sinking human cities around Jacinto City, Myrrah's desperate plans pushed humanity against a wall and they launched their own counterattack: Operation Hollow Storm. During the operation, Queen Myrrah and sent the Locust and Skorge to key places of attack. Initially, Myrrah sent the Locust to test Jacinto's defenses by attacking Pomeroy Depot and Jacinto Med. After the COG prepared to launch the Operation, their location of deployment would be at Landown. Myrrah sent troops to defend the captured down with an army deployed in the Stromson Forest and Landown Highway to prevent the COG from digging in. Although managing to kill hundreds of COG, they failed in the majority reaching Landown. Myrrah then sent another large battalion to the city of Landown including General Skorge to prevent the digging, resulting in high COG causalities and capture. Knowing of the COG's presence in the Inner Hollows, Myrrah alerted forward bases, the temples, and Skorge about their incoming attack. Myrrah then ordered Skorge to sink the city of Ilima, but the sinking of the city lead to the COG's discovery of the Rift Worm and ultimately its death at the hand of Delta Squad. Her plan was set back, but Jacinto was sitting on its final pillars. With knowledge of the C.O.G. headed towards the New Hope Research Facility, Myrrah sent troops to the facility so that the humans would not be able to Locate their capital. She also sent troops to barricade Mount Kadar in the event that the Humans managed to retrieve the location. With a team force infiltrating the Locust work camps, Highway, and Nexus itself, the Humans launched the Beacon and commanded troops to Nexus. In the midst of the second wave of Operation Hollow Storm, both Lambent and COG forces entered Nexus. However, only Delta Squad infiltrated the main tower while the Lambent held the Locust off. Queen Myrrah then sent Skorge to the computer rooms after one of the soldiers taunted her over the PA System. However, Skorge reported back that the son of Adam Fenix was in the control room and that they are following the plans to sink Jacinto before the Locust evacuate. Before escaping, Myrrah awaited and met Delta Squad and Marcus Fenix face-to-face. Myrrah declared that no matter what the humans will do, the Locust will sink Jacinto first and kill both the Humans and Lambent. She had then later revealed that she knew Adam Fenix and that she was countering humanity's plan to flood the Hollows with a full invasion of Jacinto. Myrrah finally escaped and ordered Skorge to destroy Delta Squad. Baird and Cole attempted to follow her, but Myrrah escaped on a Reaver and left the Hollow before the humans sank Jacinto and flooded the Hollow themselves, eradicating the majority of the Locust Horde forces. Post-Operation: Hollow Storm Building the New Army Queen Myrrah failed to evacuate most of the Locust Horde on time and did not sink Jacinto first. The Humans successfully flooded the Hollows and killed nearly all Locust forces in the Hollow. Queen Myrrah, who had just evacuated via Reaver, reflected on the life she and the Locust knew will never be the same, but they should carry on like they always have. After the sinking of Jacinto, Myrrah's armies either scattered or were completely lost in the flooding of the Hollow. Most of the Horde went savage without her, relocating to the Deadlands to try and recreate their lost homes or living in the former homes of the Serans. Myrrah took what was left of her loyal soldiers and reorganized them into the Queen's Guard. Queen Myrrah then took her loyalist forces and set their main base in the previously captured Endeavor Naval Shipyard. Life went on for the next three years. While Myrrah spent time rebuilding her army and holding off the Lambent, her former, now savage, followers did the same. Taking Azura On Azura Island, Prescott sent several forces back to the mainland on a recon mission to study Lambent samples for Adam's research in the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon. However, as they flew to the mainland, Raven KR Zero-Four spotted Queen Myrrah's army in Endeavor and had occupied the shipyard and organized it has their main base of operations. The Locust opened fire on the Raven and sent out Reavers to chase them down. KR-04 reported back to the Azura CIC that the Locust had reorganized and only Myrrah had that power. Myrrah ordered her Reavers to find the origin of the Raven since not all the humans are nomadic tribes and if the humans have a sanctuary from the Lambent then the Locust could use it. One month after the recon mission, a Beast Rider found the maelstrom but was unable to bypass it. Queen Myrrah ordered a ship to recon the artificial storm. Queen Myrrah then arrived on boat at Azura under the Maelstrom and how it operates. She observes how the beam generated the hurricane and ordered a group of drones to dive under water and attack the power source at night. A group of at least six Drones swam past the underwater mines was able to land on the island and attack the generator room. Killing one Onyx Guard but a female scientist was able to raise the alarm. The Drones were able to disable the Maelstrom but lost the element of surprise. With the whole island on high alert the Onyx Guard mobilized for the upcoming battle. Soon, Queen Myrrah sent all of her available forces including herself on the Tempest. Her forces came in from both sides, spreading the COG forces thin. While her forces even managed to land a Brumak, the civilians ran to the air raid shelters, and the Onyx Guard solders requested more air sport while Queen Myrrah surveyed the battlefield from Tempest. The Locust invaded the interior of the island and began killing civilians, but soon Queen Myrrah ordered no human in a white coat to be harmed since the COG was planning something on the island and she needed to know what. While Adam Fenix and other members of the Onyx Guard retreated to the roof of Pinnacle Tower, Dury and Prescott were holed up in an elevated position trying to reach Adam and Nevil. Queen Myrrah was able to listen in on their conversation. With discovering that Adam Fenix was still alive after seven years, she sent her forces to Pinnacle Tower to secure Adam as she personally ventured there too. With Adam refusing to leave and sending Prescott off to find Hoffman and Marcus to drive the Locust off, Adam waited in his office. Queen Myrrah finally reached his suite and was greeted by Adam on how long it has been. After Myrrah discovered that he had been working on the Imulsion Countermeasure that will kill both the Lambent and Locust, Myrrah took over the island and had all the civilians executed except for Adam Fenix, who was locked in his room. Chairman Prescott was able to escape and returned to the CNV Sovereign so he could use reinforcements to take back the island.Gears of War 3: Act 1 In that time, she turned the Maelstrom back on and had Adam redesign the weapon to kill Lambent and Humans while saving the Locust. She then left Azura to gather more recruits from the Savage Locust in the Seran Deadlands. Protecting the Plan Myrrah returned to the Seran Deadlands a short time later, possibly to gain more troops. Myrrah was alerted of COG Soldiers nearby and wished to find them. On her Tempest, being escorted by two Reavers near the Locust airport, Myrrah spotted Marcus Fenix and his allies while they fought through a Savage Locust outpost in the Deadlands. Knowing Marcus was aware of his father's status and location, she ordered that every outpost between there and Azura be alerted to Marcus's presence to protect her plan from Human intervention. When Delta Squad stole a Gas Barge, Myrrah personally attacked with her personal Tempest mount and brought it down near Anvil Gate. With Delta crash-landing near a Human fortress, Myrrah sent a battalion of her forces to kill the squad and everyone in the fort.Gears of War 3: Chapter 2 The Gears defended Anvil Gate from both the Locust and the Lambent. After discovering the location of Azura from A2897, the Humans devised a plan of retrieving Imulsion from Mercy or Char to fuel the CNV Adamant at Endeavor Naval Shipyard. Realizing the path the Humans would take, Queen Myrrah set up forces and roadblocks to prevent the Humans from going on any further. When the Humans pushed through and managed to drive into Mercy, Myrrah sent her remaining forces after them. After Delta retrieved the fuel, they were cornered by the Queen's forces and the incoming Lambent, forcing Dominic Santiago to destroy the tanks and kill the Locust, Lambent, and himself to save the others. After Marcus Fenix and his squad escaped they entered Char, the Hammer of Dawn Ground Zero, to get any fuel offered there. While retrieving the fuel for them and Aaron Griffin, Queen Myrrah personally attacked Griffin Tower with her Tempest and left the Palace Guard to sweep up any survivors. Marcus Fenix and Delta squad was able to defeat her personal soldiers and refuel before heading to Endeavor. Myrrah went ahead of Delta towards Endeavor and saw them incoming towards the base. While she noted that Marcus was similar to his father in persistence and predictability, she sent her forces devote troops to stopping Delta Squad from reaching Azura, ordering her Armored Kantus’ to stop them in the Endeavour Naval Shipyard. The armored Kantus failed to stop Delta Squad from using a submarine to reach Azura by travelling under the Maelstrom. Last Stand on Azura Myrrah's guards, including Boomers and Reavers, failed to stop Delta Squad from destroying the Maelstrom Generator, which allowed a combined COG/UIR fleet to lay siege to Azura. With Marcus now inside the hotel and moving closer to Adam's location and the sudden appearance of the Lambent, Myrrah decided to personally stop Marcus. She burst through the hotel wall atop her Tempest, using its heat breath against Delta Squad and ranting about having given Adam twenty years to stop the Lambent. Delta Squad dropped an enormous counterweight on her Tempest, sending her to the ground floor and leaving her for dead. Only slightly inconvenienced by being hit with a multi-ton weight, Myrrah and her Tempest followed them to the roof to try and stop Adam's weapon. She shot down a King Raven which Clayton Carmine shot at her from and blasted away at Delta Squad. When her Tempest took enough damage, it fell to the roof, where the humans deployed the Hammer of Dawn against her. She attacked the weapon itself, demanding that Adam stand down and remarking about the similarities between humanity and the Locust: both were genocidal, hateful races that considered each other monsters. After multiple Hammer blasts, the Tempest finally died and Adam's anti-Lambency weapon was activated. But even the Hammer couldn't keep Myrrah down; she extracted herself from the Tempest's carcass, her face burned, and gloated about Adam’s death to his son and how he could only create doomsday weapons. Marcus stabbed Myyrah with Dominic Santiago’s knife and told her it was for Dom and the billions that died in the Locust War. Queen Myrrah died in a pool of her own blood while her Horde died drone by drone to Adam's weapon.Gears of War 3 Personality and traits Myrrah holds cynical and xenophobic views, which drive her ruthless war tactics. She sees the human race as savages that only destroy, and that no matter how hard they may try, they will always be destined to destroy. Believing that, she ordered the genocidal assault on the surface of Sera beginning on Emergence Day after the Lambent threat arose in the Hollow, rather than seeking diplomacy, and saw the human's penchant for destruction fulfilled when the humans countered the Locust's near victory with the Hammer of Dawn counterattack. During Operation: Hollow Storm, she was willing to sacrifice the Hollows so her race could colonize the surface.Gears of War 2 Much can be learned of her nature during her exchange with Marcus Fenix during the Second Battle of Azura. Here, she repeatedly lambasts the human race for seeing the Locust as beneath them, despite the fact she views humanity in exactly the same way. Queen Myrrah's view on the Lambent is that of an infection. Her hatred for the Lambent is described as an "infection" that afflicts the Locust Horde. On a propaganda broadcast to her troops, she explains, "We cannot allow the Lambent to pollute the surface. We must bury their infection here." She refuses to surrender either to the humans or the Lambent and wishes for the Locust Horde to reign not only supreme over the others, but to exterminate all other threats to the Horde as well. Unique Appearance Myrrah is a descendant of the scientists who worked at the New Hope Research Facility. Unlike the Locust, Myrrah is human and contains no trace of the lambency that is inherently present in their genes, though she considers herself Locust. Unlike the rest of the Locust Horde and Locust females, Myrrah exhibits human-like qualities in her appearance and mannerisms. Most notable is the fact that she speaks Tyran fluently, unlike others in the Horde who only speak short phrases at a time. Her physical appearance, excluding her pale skin, is noticeably devoid of Locust mutations.Gears of War 3: Baird’s comments Notable Quotes Behind the Scenes *The original name for Queen Myrrah was Geist Allmother. *Myrrah was voiced by Carolyn Seymour. *Queen Myrrah was the narrator in the Gears of War intro and outro, and she also "communicated" with RAAM during the ambush outside the Tomb of the Unknowns. She made her first appearance in Gears of War 2. *Along with Maria Santiago, Queen Myrrah's model is not represented in real time gameplay, only her Tempest mount. Multiplayer *Queen Myrrah is immediately unlocked as a playable character in Gears of War 3 multiplayer. **Myrrah is the Locust leader in the "Capture the Leader" game mode. References Category:Characters Category:Locust Horde Category:Females